Sulfamoyl urea derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,065, 4,666,508, 4,696,695 and 4,741,762. The sulfamoyl urea derivatives disclosed therein demonstrate herbicidal activity but do not provide a showing of selective weed control in the presence of crops.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a 1{[o-(cycloalkylcarbonyl)phenyl]sulfamoyl}-3-(4,6-dialkoxy-2-pyrimidinyl)u rea derivative that is a highly effective herbicidal agent useful for the selective control of undesirable plant species in the presence of crops.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a crop selected 1-{[o-(cycloalkylcarbonyl)-phenyl]sulfamoyl}-3-(4,6-dialkoxy-2-pyrimidinyl )urea herbicide that exhibits at least a 2X margin of safety when applied to broadleaf weeds and grasses growing in the presence of cereal grains such as barley, wheat, oats, rye and upland rice and at least a 4X margin of safety when used for the control of broadleaf weeds and sedges in the presence of transplanted paddy rice.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for selectively controlling undesirable vegetation in the presence of cereal grains utilizing 1-{[o-(cyclopropylcarbonyl)phenyl]sulfamoyl}-3-(4,6-dimethoxy-2-pyrimidiny l)urea. Among the undesirable weed species controlled by the above-named sulfamoyl urea are sicklepod, Cassia obtusifolita; annual sedges, Cyperaceae annual; yellow nutsedge, Cyperus esculentus; flatsedge, Cyperus serotinus; arrowhead, Sagittaria pygmaea; purple nutsedge, Cyperus rotundus; bulrush, Scirpus spp.; morningglory, Ipomoea spp. and hemp, Sesbania exalta.